


Dancing through our house (with the ghost of you)

by mimwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death is not described, Louis writes Harry a letter, M/M, SKIP THIS IF U DONT WANT IT TO BE SPOILED, SPOILER: harry is dead, Sad Louis, this is my first fic idk how ao3 works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimwrites/pseuds/mimwrites
Summary: “I miss you. I miss the texture of your hair under my fingertips. I miss seeing you stick your tongue out while you’re eating. I miss the stolen kisses we would exchange. I miss waking up beside you, bed sheets a mess from the previous nights’ activities. I miss how you smell. I’m wearing the Umbro shirt right now. You know, the one we would share. It smells like you, so it will have to do for now.”Or the one where Louis misses Harry, and there’s nothing he can do about it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Dancing through our house (with the ghost of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to read this. It’s my first fic, un-betad so I apologize for any mistakes. Please read the Archive Warning. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story do exist in real life, and in no way does this story depict their life. In no way do I represent the people in the story.
> 
> Title from 5SOS’s Ghost Of You
> 
> [my twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/vibezmoon91)

My dearest Harry,

I’m still not sure what to write in this letter, but it must be done before Friday. I just want you to have something from me while you’re alone for a little while. Won’t be too long, I promise. 

I hate you. I hate that you had to be in the car. I hate myself, for letting you go alone. I knew I should have came with you to LA, but fucking Jeffrey thought otherwise. He thought it would affect the stunt, and that people would notice that I’m with you. Remember the last thing we said to each other? That no matter what happens, I’m yours, and you are mine. I promise I will get back at them. Simon, Jeff, everyone who made us hide. It’s all their fault that you’re not here.

And, I miss you. I miss the texture of your hair under my fingertips. I miss seeing you stick your tongue out while you’re eating. I miss the stolen kisses we would exchange. I miss waking up beside you, bed sheets a mess from the previous nights’ activities. I miss how you smell. I’m wearing the Umbro shirt right now. You know, the one we used to share. It smells like you, so it will have to do for now.

The girls miss you. Always calling me up, checking in on me. Lottie came by a few days ago. She brought some things that mum had saved for me, for us. It was a box filled to the brim of memories. There were pictures from her wedding, pictures from our wedding. The day Ernest and Doris came home from the hospital. The day we released our first solo songs, and solo albums. The day we told our mums we wanted to move in together. God, I’m getting emotional just writing this down. Pathetic, isn’t it? You’ve always been the more sensitive one, always knowing how to describe what you’re feeling. 

The lads miss you as well. Even Zayn, that fucker. He called me up a few weeks ago, and he’s been pretty great. I didn’t realize how much I had missed him until he showed up on our doorstep. We got so pissed and high that night. He’s got great advice, even if he may not know what I’m going through. Niall has missed you the most, I would say. He went live on Instagram the other day, just sat down in front of his phone and played his guitar. Didn’t even say anything, but he was strumming the chords of the songs you two wrote, but never released. I told him that if he ever did want to release them, it would be okay. He started crying when I said that. 

It took me a while to get over you. I couldn’t even sleep in our bedroom for weeks. But I felt you here, with me, once. 

I was sitting on the sofa, drinking a cup of tea, and I heard Stevie singing. I got up and saw our record player, the one that was supposed to be broken, playing _Rumours._ I suppose we forgot to take the vinyl out from the last time, and I swore I could hear your voice echoing in the hallway. I broke down that day. I had tried to stay strong for so long, show that I was okay. That I didn’t need help. Truth is, I don’t think I ever will be okay again. I may be content, or satisfied, but I will never be whole without you. 

Harry Styles. Famous rockstar. Ex-boybander. Homewrecker. Womanizer who fucked girls left and right. They were all so fucking wrong. You were my Harry. The love of my life. The boy scared of fireworks. My soulmate who I met in the washrooms when I was 18, and you were only 16. Remember when we first told each other how we felt towards the other? Well, there wasn’t a lot of talking, if I’m being frank. We had finally made it to the finals on X-Factor, and all of us were on an adrenaline high. When we got back to the house, you asked if we could talk in private. So I followed you up, and you kissed me. I was so shocked, and you pulled away before I could react. You then started apologizing profusely, saying how you were reading the signals wrong, and that you’d never do it again. Remember what I told you? I told you to shut up, and then kissed you. We didn’t come out of the room until 3 PM the next day, and everyone else already knew what had gone down by then.

They all know, by the way. The fans. They always knew. And they’ve been so supportive. I’m going to release a statement soon, finally acknowledging our relationship. I know how much you wanted that, and I hate that you aren’t here for it. I know how much they meant to you. 

You have a star now. On the Hollywood walk of fame. It’s surrounded with art and flowers and gifts from fans, dedicated to you. You brought so much joy and happiness to others, you saved so many people’s lives. I wish you were here to see it. The world misses you Harry. You were a shining medallion in a world of darkness, and you helped people shine as bright as you. **You** did that. All by yourself. And I’m so honored that I was able to call you my husband, and be by your side.

I’m sorry it’s taken so long. It was so unexpected, and we were just in shock for a while. And I didn’t want to say goodbye yet. But it’s happening in a few days, so it’s time. I hope it’s peaceful where you are. I know you’re up there somewhere, finally taking some time to stop and smell the flowers. You deserve that. 

Well, it’s Friday morning, and I finally finished this. I’m off to the Church soon. I’ll bide my time until I meet you again. May release some of our songs, just to let the world see us for who we were, two boys who as they aged, their love grew stronger. But don’t worry, I won’t be able to fall in love with anyone else. Not even Luke meets the criteria I’ve set for myself. (He’s not you.). I will love you until my dying days, and beyond them too.

Forever and always yours,

Louis 


End file.
